Subject 1337/Aya
This page and character belongs to Mytherica so please don't edit or steal this character without their permission. If you wanna draw Aya go ahead! Please do! Backstory Much of Aya's backstory is unknown, even by herself. What is known is wrote down here, against all laws enforced by the ISP. If you get arrested, maimed or killed because you read this, I apologize. Aya was born to a young couple in western USA that had moved there from an Asian country. She was born prematurely, by about a month or so, and was a very strange child. She didn't sleep, not like normal babies would. She stayed awake for 20 hours after her birth, before falling asleep. This first sleep had drastic effects. Because Aya is a Cursed, she had never any control over her powers and had them since she was born. She slept for 20 hours. Killing everyone inside the hospital and severely injuring or scarring those outside the hospital in a 200 kilometre radius. Those closer to the hospital were far worse off. This drew the attention of the ISP, very easily. Aya was the only one left alive in the hospital, she had to be the cause of this incident. When she was taken away, she had no name given to her, and the ISP didn't plan on giving her a name. Only a number. She became known by this number to anyone with a high enough clearance level. Subject 1337. For the next 6 years of Aya's life, she had to go through experiments, never sleeping more than 5 minutes at a time. And this was only dozing off when they weren't pumping drugs into her system to keep her awake. She went through several operations to see how her body worked, but she wasn't allowed to be unconscious for any of them. If she was knocked out by drugs, would the effect be the same as her natural sleep? None of the scientists were willing to take the chance, so she was pumped full of adrenaline at all times, even during the operations so she wouldn't pass out. She was kept like a lab rat, and was malnourished. After all, who would want to feed what could easily kill everything on the earth? Shortly after Aya became 6 years old, the Children of Chaos rescued her from the containment center in the Sahara where she was being kept. This was to take her to her patron god, Lyras. Vangosian god of the Cursed. Lyras kept her, making her work like a servant with very little food and not much sleep. Although, it was more than she was getting at the ISP. She would do anything for Lyras, he is like a savior to her. Even though he treats her like dirt and gives her no rights as a person. So, Aya lives there, cooking and cleaning and handing out meals to the prisoners. She gets hurt very easily, by Lyras, the prisoners, herself. She is constantly covered in rag bandages, but she doesn't mind. It's not much to what she was used to. She is grateful to be alive. Description Personality Aya usually has a happy, upbeat personality, like a normal child of her age would have. She absolutely loves new people and becomes attached pretty quickly. Like a normal 6 year old, she gets obsessed with what she likes, which for Aya is ponies (dogs really, but she thinks dogs are ponies) and drawing. She is really good at drawing what is in front of her, but anything from her imagination looks like a normal small child’s drawings. However, to help her cope with seeing the horrors that is other people’s fears, she draws them. The drawings are so like what the victim has seen, that when they see the drawing they get as scared as if the actual nightmare was happening. Aya is usually a happy child, but if she is made upset or sad, or any negative emotion, she starts referring to herself in third person, calling herself “it” and “Subject 1337”. This confuses many people she comes into contact with, they don’t understand she is talking about herself. She never tends to get angry with anyone but herself, any negative emotions reflecting back at her. She isn’t very emotionally stable, but when her powers aren’t mentioned, she is normally fairly happy. Appearance Aya is very small and very dainty. In fact, she could easily be mistaken as a doll to some species. She is around 88cm tall, and around 12 kilograms, small for her age. She looks to be from Eastern earth, though her actual family is unknown to everyone apart from the ISP and Lyras (God of the Cursed). She has very dark brown hair, so dark it looks black. It hangs straight around her waist. She has unnaturally pale skin, which makes her large brown eyes stand out even more. She has heavy circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and she is covered in bandages, from the amount she gets hurt, but this doesn’t seem to bother her. Aya likes to wear cute dresses, as much as possible, but usually ends up in rags. Powers Strengths Aya has one power, although she would give anything to have no power whatsoever. Every time she sleeps, she causes other people’s nightmares, their worst fears, to become a reality. This was something she was born with and has no control over it. Her power affects a 10 kilometer radius when she first falls asleep, affecting 5 more kilometres with every hour she sleeps. This curse creates a living nightmare for those within the area of effect. For example, if a person who was most scared of claustrophobia was just inside the area, they would see themselves trapped in an unbreakable box that was slowly shrinking. The box would continue to shrink until the person is crushed, suffocated or dies in any other way. This is a reality, however, only to the person in effect. Someone outside the area of effects looking at those within would not see their nightmares. They would see something like a gruesome mime, with those in effect dying even though there is nothing physically there. Only Aya can see what others are seeing, and watches them while she is sleeping. Like a dream. This is where she can find the images to draw from. Weaknesses Aya has many weaknesses, being a young human child. She can get easily hurt by any weapon, like a normal child would. She can bleed and be killed. When Aya gets cut, she bleeds for a longer and faster rate than that of an average human being, making it far easier to hurt her, and potentially kill her. The reason for this is unknown, and set down to a counterbalance for the power she has, another curse to deal with. Another weakness that Aya has is that no one knows what will happen if and when she dies. Now, that might seem to be a good thing, but it is a weakness to her. Knowing what she does to people destroys her, if she dies she could be permanently hurting people. This breaks her mentally. She doesn't know what would help more people, dying or staying alive. Aya hasn’t ever encountered proper magic attacks before, so could be very weak to them, but no one really knows. Aya can’t really fight much. She is only 6 after all and the most damage she can do is when she is asleep. She cannot use magic spells and cannot wield any weapon. Not well anyway. If she was given a sword or axe there’s more chance she would hurt herself using it. Because of all the torture she has been put through, Aya is in general scared stiff when it comes to violence. She isn’t able to move or do anything if there is a lot of blood or sharp weapons. She would normally end up just standing there, with a scared look in her eyes. This usually ends up with her or others getting hurt.